


Sangatsu Kokonoka

by mech_13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, figure skating, just for fun, what am i thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mech_13/pseuds/mech_13
Summary: Anastasia is alone. Always alone. Her only sister and consolation, Vasilissa, is gone.And she is hurting so bad.When she meet Katsuki, she thought that her loneliness would pass away, and she could start chasing her dreams.But life always have ways to fuck her up, doesn't it?





	1. Prologue - Princess and Dragon

If there’s anything I miss so much in this whole wide world, it would be the feeling of his arms holding mine tightly.

His long fingers entwined with mine, and feeling the warmth coming from his skin.

H ~~~~is hands that hold the power to protect people. A power that many people saw more fit to belong into a villain rather than a hero. The same hands that could blast people into six feet under, hold mine in the same tenderness a mother would hold her newborn.

We rarely saw each other, being a thousand miles apart.

And even if by any chance I’m in the same continent as he is, our world is just too different to allow us unlimited chance of seeing each other.

His world is not just me, and our story.

My world is not just him and our secret nights.

Our love is not the romantic and flower filled kind of thing, or the sweet teenage romance which many people experience. Our love is a shy glance at each other during the times we’re able to share a table. Our love is a glance filled with so many emotions through the television screen.

Our love is wishing and silently crying, praying to every deity out there that they would keep each of us safe.

That they would allow us another chance to see each other.

That me, the Ice Princess and him, a hero in training, would never meet in one occasion.

Where we have to see each other covered in blood, eyes closing slowly, lungs stopped breathing and heart giving up on pumping.

Our love is a thin line between _agape_ and _eros_.

Our love is the destructive one which ice and fire held.

But most of all,

Our love is just like the day I met him on March 9th.

Full of life, even when it’s fragile.

Our love is… Ours.


	2. Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QzBG18XqRTGcCKFB6pBvL
> 
> This is Anna's Playlist!

“Once more, from the start!”

_It hurts._

Icy blue eyes peeked from the cover of a bang, looking at the woman standing just on the other side of the room. Her fiery red hair done into a tight bun on top of her head. She was wearing a fitted shirt and legging which showed her beautiful form even for someone in the middle of her forties. “Your answer?!”

The girl snapped back into attention. “Yes, Katya.” She straightened her back and was about to get into position when her eyes caught a twinkling green one behind the woman, Katya. There, her adoptive sister Vasilisa was crouching, smirking behind their adoptive mother’s back. Her platinum blonde hair was tied into a bun too, loose strands hanging around her face.

Anastasia tried to contain her snort, Katya would give Vasilissa a beating if she doesn’t tidy that hair soon. But _she_ would get a beating soon if she doesn’t focus to the music right now. The music started, and her feet moved instinctually even when the bruises there screamed at her every time she moved.

Katya chose a splendid music for the new dance she taught Anastasia. The sound of piano resonating throughout the dance room was enough for the dancer to feel the music running throughout her whole body. Anastasia felt her body cooperating more and more, she felt the pain from her feet getting duller as the notes come and go.

She didn’t know why this music hit her differently than the others. She had danced a thousand times, done so many routines from the moment she was able to remember. There were songs that made her heart ache, songs that made her feel more alive than she could ever feel. But this one made her heart churned. It almost felt like the melody ripped off the bandage that she had worn so tightly, revealing the disgusting wound filled with maggots underneath.

_CLACK!_

The pain in her back literally snapped her out of her musing. Beside her, Katya stood, her right hand clutching a cane tightly. Anastasia had only started to register what was happening when the cane came back down, this time hitting her temple with force that made her ears went ringing for some time.

“- the hell can’t you do it right?!”

“I’m sorry.” She bit out. Anastasia pulled herself to her feet where another hit landed on her forearm, another on her thigh, and the last was a push to her head, causing her to stumble backwards. “I’ll do it again, Katya.”

“NO! I’ve had enough of seeing your pitiful dance. Sleep in the attic tonight.”

The attic is fine, in fact, the attic is _good_. Katya had dished a whole lot worse punishment for them before. And sleeping in the attic when she had hit her a lot today meant that she was in a good mood.

“Of course.” _shit._ she didn’t mean the tone to be mocking.

“What was that?!”

“It’s nothing, Katya.” Vasilissa said hurriedly, already standing up to take Anastasia’s place in the middle of the room. “Anna would do as you say, of course, and sleep in the attic tonight.”

Her green eyes flashed back and forth between Anastasia and Ekaterina worriedly. Their stepmother was a wild card, you could never know what’s going on insider her head. So it would be in their best interest to always placate her and not antagonize her.

Anastasia watched silently throughout the exchange. Katya moved silently towards Lisa, and they both held them breathe.

“Who said you could talk, huh? Trying to take the blame now?” she pushed her chest with the end of the cane, hard enough that Lisa stumbled backwards and barely held herself upright. “Your dance is even more pathetic than hers. You’re fourteen and you could barely do your hair correctly!”

A loud crack sounded again, and Anastasia clenched her teeth. Lisa looked like she would scream at any moment right now, but she held her mouth shut. Katya kept rambling about how useless she is, how it was a waste of everything for her to take both of them inside her house and fed them, trained them, when she can’t even do her hair right.

Anastasia wanted to jump in, to take the hit. But she was already sleeping in the attic tonight. One of them has to be on the look out if the other is in trouble. If she caused another trouble, then Katya might send her to spend the night on the shop, and that means leaving Lisa on the house with her, alone. Anastasia can’t afford that.

“I’m sorry Katya! Please, it hurts!”

“Of course it would hurt, dumbass! Though you still don’t get it no matter how much I teach you. Even a dumb monkey would have understood it now.”

Lisa kept her head down. Anastasia could already see the bruise forming on her forearms and her cheek from where Katya slapped her. Her condition was not very much different. However, Anastasia was the preferred one between the two of them. So Katya never really hit her hard where it would show.

She made them wear long sleeved clothing to school every day, and when it was summer, then their punishment would resort to a long hour working around the house, and no food. But right now it was autumn. So Katya could still have her fun hitting them around.

Anastasia hurriedly moved towards the edge of the room when Katya turned her glare towards her. She met Lisa’s eyes briefly before giving her slight smile. The ballerina took her place in the middle of the room, posing on her starting pose, waiting for the music to start.

Their coloring was very different for someone other than the three of them. Anastasia had known it from the start. Lisa was all blonde and pale and she had the most beautiful green eyes with specks of gold. While Anastasia’s hair was pitch black, and her eyes were icy blue. She knew that her hair was originally platinum, almost to the gray side. But Katya had told her she hated it, so she made her change it to black.

She was also forced to wear a black contact lenses whenever she went outside. Back then, young Anastasia would question everything. But Katya’s beating was too much to handle. And if she showed those bruises to anybody, she would just get another punishment.

Slowly growing up, she just stopped questioning. Anastasia stopped hoping someone would save them. Her whole life revolved around Lisa, and nothing else. She’d gladly do a thousand routines a day and received all the beating if it means Katya would not look at Lisa flubbing her jump and hit her.

Her black hair slowly became a form of comfort towards her. And she preferred her black eyes rather than the icy blue ones. Every time she saw them, they served as a reminder that she was all alone in this world. That she had no connection towards the two people who gave her those features.

Her only consolation is that her parents must be dead. She refused to believe that they gave her up when she was a baby. Katya was the worst thing that had happened in her life. But Anastasia could stomach that, because it meant she met Lisa.

However, she can’t stomach it if her parents were the reason, she was in this hell hole.

* * *

Lisa hated it when Anastasia ignored her.

“Anna! Come on! Do you think she will take us somewhere again?”

“She won’t, Lisa.”

“But she made us a new choreo!” the blond pushed. She followed Anastasia from room to room, handing her all the finished laundry. Her sister just kept silent, and they arrived at their room, at the back of the small motel Katya ran, far away from the eyes of their few guests.

“So?”

“Anna, she never made us a new choreo unless she’d take us somewhere to perform”

The other sighed and slammed the door to their cupboard a bit harder. “Why would she take us anywhere, Lisa? You heard her. She regretted ever taking us under her wing. And two at a time! Only for us to be suck at everything she taught!”

Her green eyes widened at her words. And Anastasia swore she saw a glint of disappointment there. But then it vanished as soon as it had appeared, Lisa gave her a sad smile. “It would be me, though. I can’t do anything right. Not ballet, and not skating.”

“Lisa-”

Anastasia felt like a jerk.

“Anna, you danced so good! Katya always gave you the better choreograph. And not to mention how you skate. You were made to skate on ice.”

That hit home. She can’t avoid that comment. No matter how much she said that Lisa danced as good as she does, Anastasia was clearly the better one at figure skating.

She turned away, and head towards her side of the room. “Stop selling yourself short, Lisa. You’re better than me in ballet.”

“But Katya only cares about skating. You know that, Anna. She trained us in ballet to help us in skating.”

“Does it matter that much to you?”

“Yes! Because you could be out there, actually competing! You could have a better coach than Katya! Maybe get another couple to adopt you, have a normal life!” she paused to catch her breaths. Her eyes wild with emotions and the most prominent one was frustration.

“And leave you here?”

“And maybe create a history by doing a quad.”

Anna burst out laughing, one hand clutching her stomach, and the other her mouth. Quad, Lisa said. “Now you’re joking Lis. There’s no way I can do quads, no matter how good my coach is.”

Her sister turned serious, there was no more frustration in her eyes, just calmness. It was a look that Anna rarely saw on her face. She could associate Lisa with purity, and the more emotional one between them. But Anna was the serious one. The one with ice cold head, and sharp judgement.

“Have you seen yourself, Anastasia?”

Anna visibly winced when she heard Lisa used her full name. “If there is anybody in this whole wide world who could pull off a quad as a female figure skater, it would be you.”

“Are you quite done yet?”

Lisa looked at her steadily. She knew she had crossed a few lines by suggesting Anna to leave her. But she could care less. One of them had to survive this hell hole. “One of us has to survive, Anna. And Katya is not going to get better, easier. You know that. You _feel_ that.”

She was right.

Usually Katya would only beat them twice and at a quite decent place. Hands, feet, but never their head. Or if it was a bad day, more than it, but never in a place that actually threatened them other than bruises and welts.

But these days she almost had no restraints.

“Two more years.” Anna croaked. “Two more years then we’re sixteen. Then we can leave.”

Lisa didn’t answer her, but gave her a tiny sad smile then turned towards her bed. “You are sleeping in the attic tonight. Don’t forget that.”

Something churned inside of Anna. Was it regret?

_No._

She’d rather be the cruel one rather than letting anything happened to Lisa.

“Of course.” She whispered to the dark room. Lisa had turned off the light. “Like I could forget that.”

When the door slam close, Lisa covered her head with the blanket.

Sleep couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

Anna dreamt of icy blue eyes, and a warm brown one.

She dreamt of platinum hair much like hers, and a bow lips, smiling down at her, showing off a row of perfect white teeth.

It was a recurring dream, the one she always had every time she felt so mentally drained from the day events. She dreamt of some one calling her what people had never called her.

_“Nastusha”_

The voice was so warm and melodic, she could feel the unknown person holding her close. In her dreams, she always sat on their lap. Wearing a burgundy dress, and an icicle necklace hanging from her neck. Her hair a curtain of platinum. The one with her eyes sat behind her, while the brown eyed one beside them both.

_“Настюша, моя принцесса”_

* * *

The next week, as predicted when Katya finally deemed them danced well enough, she brought them to a skating rink. It was owned by her friends, a lecherous middle age man that both Lisa and Anna hated vehemently.

Anna thought that the rink must have been closed to public every time they went there. It was that, or it ran out of business and Katya was just calling for a favor. Either way, from the way that man watched every one of their practice, Anna almost felt like he enjoyed watching teenage girl wearing tight clothing for four hours enough to let Katya used the rink.

But it was going to practice and possibly get no punishment for the day, or refuse and just get beaten again. Both Lisa and Anna knew their choice from the first second.

“Katya, it’s been a while!” the man, Dmitri, said from the entrance to the rink. His beer belly peeked from under his thin t-shirt. He waddled towards them, and Anna felt safer that she had already stood on ice. At least this way, she could easily outrun him to the other side of the rink if he ever dared to try anything.

“Dmitri.”

“The girls have grown so much, I see. You can’t let them wear that tight clothes for much longer, Katya.”

Anna would’ve thought of that comment as a concern if not for his smirk and dark eyes running over the both of them. She gave the man a scowl, hidden behind Katya’s back, the woman could not see it.

It didn’t give her the effect she wanted, though. Dmitri’s smirk grew larger, his eyebrow waggling suggestively. “Still spiteful, I see, Anastasia. Now Vasilissa,” his eyes grew larger, then it was impossible not to see the lust running there. Anna had a strong mind to take off her skates and chucks it towards the man just to kill him.

What she didn’t expect was the way her sister faced the lustful glance right on, or the way she just stared at the man passively, like she just resigned herself to that glare. She wanted to scream at her, and ask her what happened, but Katya pulled Lisa away from the ice, and skated to where Anna stood.

“I’ll start with you. Watch closely, you know how this work.”

_Oh, I_ know _how it works, definitely._

Katya expected them to remember the routines right after she demonstrated it for them. She’d point out the mistakes after mistakes, which would be counted as the times they’d receive the beating afterwards, until it satisfied her. From there, the moment Anna or Lisa made mistake, they’d have to start the routines from the beginning.

It was the usual grueling training session. Watching Katya performed the flawless routine made Anna felt like she really held no candle towards this woman. As a person, Katya maybe the worst. But as a ballet dancer and a figure skater, she was perfect.

The music for her routines was titled Kimidori, which surprised her from how playful it was. Anna was banking on Katya would choose yet another sad music again. But she could enjoy this one. The music thrumming through her veins, making it easier and easier to predict and prepare for every jump.

“You are surprisingly good today.”

“Do I, really?”

Anna couldn’t stop the retort coming out of her mouth and glanced at Katya nervously. But the woman just huffed out a breath, the corner of her lips tugging out into a really small smile. Which made Anna almost beamed. A smile from Katya, however small was rare.

Life with her was not always this hard. Before she and Lisa were able to be trained for dance and skating, Katya was actually good to them. And Anna had enjoyed living with the woman. But now, not so much.

“Come on, Lisa. It’s your turn.”

Lisa’s song was much more solemn and closer to the sad music Katya used to pick for them. While Anna’s song was a guitar one, Lisa’s was a piano one. She had fewer jumps than Anna, and it was painful seeing how many times Katya shouted out her mistakes over the half wall. She made a mental note to prepare a hot bath for Lisa later.

“She really has a good body, doesn’t she? Not saying you don’t have it either, Anna. But my taste is more of hers.”

His voice made Anna wanted to jump ten feet into the air. Since when Dmitri came close to her?! “That’s creepy.”

Dmitri wave away her answer easily. He reeked of beer and grease, it made Anna wanted to vomit. “I’m just complimenting the both of you.”

“Maybe you should try complimenting our routines rather than our body. I’d appreciate it so much more, Sir.”

He gave her a predatory grin which made Anna shivered. “Cheeky, aren’t you? But what good would it do to compliment your routine? You already know it’s beautiful”

“Now you’re calling me arrogant.”

“GODDAMNIT!”

Anna turned away from Dmitri and hastily rose to her feet upon seeing what was going on. Katya had one hand tangled in Lisa’s hair, pulling her, and the girl was crying and pleading. Anna started to run forward, ready to skate over when she felt hands pulling her away.

“What the – let me go, Dmitri!”

The man, surprisingly, just held her down without struggling too much himself. “Nope. Can’t do that.”

Lisa’s cries rose in volume, and Anna didn’t know how Katya made it possible, but she did a complete good job in thrashing away Lisa’s body, kicking her, hitting her, while still being on ice. “She’s going to kill her!” she screamed at the man’s face. Thrashing around as much as she could. “LET. ME. GO!”

Hot white pain flashes through her entire body and Anna felt her stomach lurch. Her head crashed into the half wall, and she could barely prevent herself from vomiting. Dmitri’s punch hit her right in the stomach, and it hurts like a bitch.

_We have to leave._

There’s no way they were going to survive this if they stay.

_We have to live._

* * *

That night, Anna entered Katya’s room after taking her bath. Her stomach was bruised from Dmitri’s punch, and her face pale. She could hardly eat any of her dinner that night. Not to mention Lisa was nowhere in sight. Anna assumed Katya had locked her somewhere else, where someone was – hopefully, treating her somehow.

Her coach was sitting in front of her working desk, smoking a piece of cigarette. Their eyes met, and Anna tried her best to look indifferent, but in the end, she shied her gaze away. “You called me.” She said softly.

“Yes.” He put the cigarette down and crossed her arms. “I have arranged for you and Vasilissa to go to Tokyo. You’ll do an exhibition there, using the routines I taught you today.”

“You’ll be coming with us?”

“No.”

_Lies._

Anna wanted to scream it into her face. But she kept her expression clean, she have to not fuck this one up. this might be their only chance to get out. “I assume there would be someone to attend to us?”

“Yes. This is their profile. They’ll pick you up in the airport, and attend you everyday in the hotel. Think of it as a sort of homestay.”

“I understand.”

“The exhibition is in two months. Do your best to master the routine.”

“Of course, Katya.”

“And, Anastasia.” Anna looked straight into her eyes. Her eyes that was nearly identical with her, that she felt scared. “I…” Katya trailed off, and for a moment, Anna saw insecurity in those eyes. Longing, and… proudness?

“Never mind. Go back to your room.”

So she did just that.

The moment she was far enough from Katya’s door, she ran towards her room, and scrambled towards her phone. Punching Lisa’s number, begging to whatever deity out there for her to answer.

_“Anna?”_

“Lis. We’ll get out. We’ll be safe soon. Just another two months, then we’re safe.”

_“W-what?”_

They’ll be safe.

_They’ll be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for visiting by! I honestly don't exactly know where to go with this fic. It's just to get it out of my systems, but if you have any idea, please tell me! I'll try to update as much as I can, if possible, every weekend! Once again, Thank you very much!


End file.
